Leur Secret
by oOSourwolfOo
Summary: Nous avons tous nos secrets, parfois ils sont partagés sans qu'on ne le sache, un pas suffit pour savoir que c'est réciproque. Mais on parle des Stilinski, rien ne se fait avec facilité. [Incest / Stilincest / Lemon / Rating M]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** **Les personnages de la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.** **Ils appartiennent à leur créateur J.D.**

 **Rating :** **M (INCESTE).**

 **/!\ Avertissement :** **Inceste couple père / fils - couple M/M.**

 **Il faut savoir qu'il s'agit là d'un couple incestueux entre Noah et Stiles Stilinski, si cela vous choque ou vous répugne, merci de passer votre chemin.** **Je tiens aussi à préciser que ceci n'est que de la pure fiction et que je ne cautionne pas ce genre de pratique dans la vraie vie.** **Ne venez donc pas m'emmerder pour ne rien dire.** **Si toutefois vous lisez ceci et que vous êtes traumatisé malgré les différents avertissements, vous êtes des cas perdus d'avance, merci de ne pas venir pleurer.**

 **Os écrit pour l'anniversaire d'Angélique Rudolf.** **Bon anniversaire mon shérifounet 3.**

« Leur Secret »

Noah savait qu'il avait un certain problème, mais il avait essayé de passer au-dessus de ça et de ne surtout pas y penser. C'était malsain, inconcevable voir même dégueulasse et il le savait. Il se serait enfermé lui-même pour n'y avoir ne serait-ce que penser. Mais que deviendrait Stiles sans lui ?

Aujourd'hui, il aurait dû travailler et pourtant tout le monde l'avait poussé à prendre un jour de repos bien mérité, il fallait dire qu'il faisait aussi des heures pas possible et que parfois, il se retrouvait au bord du malaise. De plus, son fils était en cours toute la journée et donc Noah pourrait en profiter pour se reposer un peu. Sa matinée s'était passée tranquillement, il avait pris une douche et une grande tasse de café. Passant son temps devant la télé, à comater devant une émission pas très intéressante. Lorsque l'heure de midi approcha, il jeta un coup d'œil au frigo pour découvrir les plats végétariens que lui avait concocté son adorable fils et parfois, il avait envie de les jeter. Noah referma la porte et prit son téléphone pour se commander un repas hypercalorique, parce que son fils n'était pas là et qu'il pourrait en profiter un max.

Le shérif aurait pu avoir un orgasme rien qu'en mangeant cette foutue pizza cannibale, bordel ce que c'était bon ! Une fois le repas fini, il jeta la boîte à la poubelle, ne se doutant pas qu'elle soit une preuve de son crime alimentaire. Comme si une telle chose pouvait échapper à son hyperactif de fils. Il aurait bien fait un tour en ville, si sa voiture de fonction n'était pas tombée en panne, c'était son adjoint Parrish qui avait dû le raccompagner chez lui ce matin... Donc aucune possibilité de sortir.

L'homme de loi se rendit à l'étage pour une sieste qu'il avait bien mérité, cependant lorsqu'il fut en haut une toute autre idée le prit. Il posa son regard sur la chambre de son enfant, après tout, il n'était pas là n'est-ce pas ? Noah s'avança vers celle-ci, se donnant l'excuse de vouloir vérifier l'état de la pièce où son fils dormait. Il n'irait pas nier qu'il avait beaucoup hésité avant d'ouvrir la porte, découvrant avec une grimace qu'elle n'était pas plus rangée que d'habitude. Stiles pouvait être parfois très bordélique et le pire, c'est qu'il savait se retrouver dans tout ce merdier. L'homme se mordit la lèvre, l'idée qui lui venait en tête n'était pas bien, il avait voulu bien plus. Finalement, il finit par sortir avant de commettre une connerie plus grosse que lui !  
Il regagna sa propre chambre pour y récupérer le linge sale puis l'emmena à la salle de bain, les mettant dans la panière avec le reste du sale. Il retourna sur ses pas, s'arrêtant une fois de plus devant la chambre du plus jeune, il inspira et tendit sa main vers la poignée en se disant que de toute façon Stiles ne rentrera pas avant 18h et qu'il n'était que 13h...

\- Seigneur... Je suis un monstre, non, je ne peux pas faire ça !

Relâchant la poignée, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il s'éloigna une fois de plus. Noah s'était enfin couché dans son propre lit et bien que la fatigue le guettait, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Si même Morphée lui refusait ses bras, il allait finir par devenir fou ! Il tourna une première fois, puis se retourna, répétant ainsi le même cinéma jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par craquer. Ne le jugez pas, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Stiles était aussi fort que celui qu'il avait éprouvé pour Claudia. Pourtant, il n'était pas stupide, il savait que c'était mal et que ce n'était pas envisageable.

L'homme de loi fini par entrer dans la pièce, laissant à l'entrée la morale et toutes les choses qui l'empêchait de commettre l'irréparable. Lorsqu'il fut près du lit, il laissa traîner son regard sur les couvertures en vrac, signe que Stiles n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire ce matin.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus et prit l'oreiller fétiche de son aimé, le portant à son nez pour respirer son odeur. Dieu qu'il se détestait pour ça, il le serra contre lui en laissant échapper de ses lèvres un soupir de plaisir. L'homme fini par s'installer dans le lit vide de l'hyperactif, fermant les yeux bercé par l'odeur de celui-ci. Le sommeil aurait pu le gagner, seulement il en fut tout autrement, car le mini lui venait de se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est pas vrai...

Du bout de ses doigts, Noah frôla la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, entre l'odeur du propriétaire de la pièce et ça, se fut difficile de réfléchir. Son nez enfouit dans l'oreiller, ses mains s'occupèrent de baisser ses vêtements trop gênants. Une fois libéré de son pantalon et son boxer, il enduit sa main de salive avant d'agripper sa queue en érection pour que se soit plus agréable. Son corps entier fut parcouru d'un frisson de plaisir intense, se cambrant de temps en temps. Tout en essayant de se procurer un maximum de plaisir, il imaginait les lèvres rosée de Stiles autour de lui, se voyant glisser vicieusement dans sa bouche chaude et humide à souhait. Rien que ça aurait pu lui provoquer un orgasme et le faire jouir dans l'instant, pourtant, il était hors de question qu'il vienne aussi rapidement. Il remit de la salive sur sa main, son nez, toujours, enfuit dans le tissu. Il gémit en accélérant ses va-et-vient sur son membre.

\- Aaaah... Stiles !

Perdu dans son plaisir il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps, il était là à se donner du plaisir, glissant deux doigts dans sa bouche pour les enduire de salives. Le shérif les suça avec soin, imaginant les doigts fins et long de Stiles à la place, si seulement il avait pu s'enticher d'un autre garçon que sa chaire et son sang, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Il était répugnant, mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas y penser ! Noah se cambra une fois de plus, glissant ses doigts humides vers ses fesses. Au début, il se contenta d'un doigt, pour bien se préparer à l'arrivée du deuxième.

\- Hmm... Ah... Stiles !

Le shérif se masturbait avec envie, gémissant en insérant un deuxième doigt en lui, imaginant le plus jeune à leur place. Merde, il perdait pied et plus rien ne comptait, sa respiration était haletante face au plaisir. La pièce semblait bien trop chaude et son corps suait légèrement. Il fallait dire qu'à part sa femme et un amant, il n'avait pas vraiment pratiqué d'acte sexuel. Par ce qu'il n'en n'avait pas le temps non plus, il se branlait bien des fois, mais pas de cette manière, pas aussi intensément.

Ses gémissements ne pouvaient plus être retenus, il laissait libres accès aux sons qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Sa tête heurta le battant en bois, Noah grimaça sous la douleur, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Le shérif fini par jouir dans un cri rauque, prononçant mainte fois le prénom de celui qu'il aimait. Il s'était répandu sur son bas-ventre, il resta un moment comme ça pour reprendre son souffle, ouvrant enfin les yeux, il se redressa prêt à nettoyer son erreur, car oui, il pouvait regretter à présent. Afin de nettoyer son sperme, il retira son tee-shirt.

\- Papa ?...

Noah ouvrit de grands yeux en tournant la tête vers son fils, son cœur cessa de battre et lui de respirer. L'homme de loi perdit ses couleurs, devenant aussi pâle qu'un linge, la peur lui noua l'estomac. Bordel de merde !

Depuis quand était-il là ? Merde, il avait envie de disparaître dans un trou de souris, son garçon se tenait devant la porte et semblait choqué de le découvrir dans sa chambre, dans son lit.

\- Pa' tu...

Le plus vieux attrapa ce qu'il avait sous la main, pas de chance se fut donc le précieux oreiller fétiche de Stiles. Aucun des deux n'osa parler, se fixant comme si leurs cerveaux avaient fait un arrêt commun : ERROR 404...

\- Hey ! C'est pas cool, mon oreiller !  
\- Pardon...

L'hyperactif se mordit la lèvre et Noah se demanda quand est-ce que son fils était devenu aussi silencieux. Lui, si maladroit qui aurait dû probablement faire du bruit en entrant dans la maison, qui aurait sûrement put manquer de tomber dans les escaliers en faisant un boucan monstre. Et pourtant rien de cela n'était arrivé, il n'avait eu aucun problème à regagner sa chambre en silence, pour le plus grand malheur de son paternel. Il resserra sa prise sur l'objet qui cachait ses parties intimes tout en jetant un coup d'œil radio-réveil, il y était indiqué seulement 15h... Stiles n'aurait dû rentrer que dans 3 heures, voilà pourquoi il s'était fait surprendre.

\- Tu sèches les cours ?  
\- Non, j'ai fini plus tôt...

L'adulte aurait aimé être de la fumée pour se dissiper en cet instant, fuir paraissait une bonne idée. Toutefois, ce qui était arrivé ne pourrait jamais être effacé et il le savait, il était foutu et son fils devait le trouver tellement crade, car lui-même se sentait si sale...

\- Tu es la depuis longtemps ?

Le jeune aux yeux whisky bougea nerveusement en sautillant d'un pied à l'autre tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ce tic était diablement sexy.

\- Assez pour voir mon père jouir... En criant mon prénom...  
\- Merde... Merde Stiles je... Je suis tellement désolé !

L'adolescent secoua la tête négativement, il comprit que son monde venait de s'écrouler, il avait merdé grave ! Noah ferma les yeux, il était une abomination, ça, il le savait. Il aurait aimé le rassurer en lui disant que c'était une erreur et qu'il regrettait, pourtant ça ne serait un mensonge. N'avait-il pas assez menti ? Il avait aimé le faire en pensant à lui et il aurait sûrement recommencé s'il n'avait pas été pris sur le fait.

\- Je... Bordel je bande et c'est super douloureux. Se plaignit le plus jeune.  
\- Quoi ?

Noah ne put cacher sa surprise en comprenant à présent pourquoi son fils se tortiller depuis tout à l'heure, il était clairement à l'étroit dans son pantalon ! Était-ce lui qui l'avait mis dans un tel état ?

\- Je ne vais pas prendre de gants, car ça ne sert à rien après ce que je viens de voir. Ça me choque, c'est vrai, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses toi aussi penser à moi dans ce genre de moment. Je me touche souvent en pensant à toi. Couina Stiles, mal à l'aise.  
\- Stiles... Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit et que c'est mal... Répondit le shérif, surprit par la révélation.  
\- Et alors ? Si personne ne le sait, c'est bon, non ? Puis, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire la morale ou de me dire ça, alors que c'est toi qui es dans mon lit et qui as jouit en criant mon prénom ! Râla l'hyperactif.

Jusqu'alors, Stiles n'aurait jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager que son père pouvait partager cette envie incestueuse. Pris d'un courage qu'il était inconscient d'avoir, il se laissa guider par son instinct et son désir brûlant.

Ok, Noah n'aurait jamais pensé rougir comme un adolescent face aux paroles que son fils venait de prononcer. Il vit Stiles s'approcher et alors qu'il allait réagir, il n'eut le temps de ne rien faire qu'une bouche maladroite s'écrasa contre la sienne. Au début, il avait voulu le repousser, cependant comment résister lorsque l'objet de vos désirs se déshabillait devant vous pour se retrouver en tenue d'Adam, comme au premier jour de sa venue au monde.

\- J'ai envie de toi... Susurra le plus jeune à son oreille.

Merde ! Il était définitivement foutu ! Le shérif l'aurait repoussé ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il devrait faire, s'il le prévoyait vraiment. Mais la bouche de Stiles explorait déjà sa gorge, ses doigts parcouraient sa peau pour en apprendre les formes par cœur et Noah ne pouvait qu'apprécier. Il se perdit dans les poils de son torse jouant avec, parce que le plus jeune aimait clairement ce petit duvet. Les lèvres avides de désir et de sensations partir à la conquête de ses jumelles. Ce fut chaste au début, il avait pris le temps de parsemer de tendres baisers sur la mâchoire du shérif, avant de prendre possession de sa bouche. Noah laissa échapper un gémissement, ce qui donna l'accès à Stilinski junior, qui prit l'ouverture de sa bouche pour une invitation.

Ils se laissèrent aller aux plaisirs charnels, goûtant et appréciant ce moment, se jurant que se serait le seul, et le dernier. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.


	2. J'arrête, désolé

Hello mes petits loups !

.Comme vous l'avez remarquer, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié. J'aimerais vous rassurer en vous disant que c'est rien, que c'est juste une période de vide. C'est peut-être le cas au fond, cependant je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra. J'ai plus spécialement envie d'écrire ou du moins, de continuer ce que j'ai en cours. Je ne vais pas vous mentir mes fanfictions prennent fin ici, je ne vais sûrement pas les continuer. Je tien à remercié tout ceux qui ont suivis mes écrits et les ont commenté, ceux qui ont pris le temps de me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient vraiment et qui m'ont toucher. Je tien à m'excuser pour ceux qui patiente depuis un moment pour avoir la suite, de toute façon il y a pleins de fic cool sur le site, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour. Je vous propose quelques-uns de mes auteurs préférés en échange de ma disparition :  
.

.

.

* * *

.  
barjy02 (mon ultime coup de cœur!)  
Vampirou  
Darness K. M  
MammaDiva  
LydiaMartin33430

..Vous inquiétez pas, je garde mon compte pour mettre des reviews et répondre aux mps ! Merci encore d'avoir suivi mon parcours (qui fut des plus courts), je vous aime profondément (non pas à ce point bande de pervers).

.  
Votre serviteur.

The Trickster


End file.
